princebaltos_wildehopps_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
WildeHopps Fanfics Wikia
Welcome to PrinceBalto's WildeHopps Fanfics Wiki! _thumb_743fbeda-f09b-454a-a2a7-cd563ef224f5|Admin, TechnoGamer123 _thumb_be22a34a-0bff-4037-af43-8374c7ff2441|Founder, PrinceBalto IMG_20160910_075648.jpg|First Admin, Eva1234dog Th.jpg|Admin, LupeWolf22 This is a wiki where PrinceBalto and the other users write Zootopia fanfics about the romantic pairing of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. This is a place for you to write all manner of WildeHopps fanfics. If you want to write a story now, click ! Just make sure it follows the rules, which can be found below. Angel-and-scamp-fireflies-o.gif|Use different characters! IMG 20160913 203423.jpg|Get creative! Robinhood427.jpg|Keep the generation going! Bambi snow.JPG|Love crossovers! * ('Must read) '''You must be at least 13 years old or above in order to be editing, or having an account, due to Wikia Policy, and if you we find you, you will be reported to Wiki Staff, you will have to deal with the consequences and will be banned. *Be nice to others. *No bashing of WildeHopps. You may have your opinions on the status of their relationship, but this wiki is devoted to them romantically. *No fanart unless you are the artist or have their permission. Those that we find don't will be deleted. *No stealing fanfics and claiming them as your own. *Show respect for ''all contributors, including ones that are not logged in. *You are free to make WildeHopps fancharacters, like fan children. *Please don't get mad when we block you or ban you. We are just trying to keep the fanon safe, and doing our job as an admin moderator. And don't come back with a new account. *NO mature content in stories or pictures. A kiss, hugging and perhaps cuddling between Nick and Judy is fine, but nothing beyond that. *Don't argue with admins and/or chat mods. *Don't copy stories that people wrote. If you need help with a story, feel free to ask someone. *No sock puppeting, ie, making multiple accounts to comment on your work. That said, certain accomodations can be made, such as if you lost your password or a family member wants to make an account using the same computer, mobile device, etc. *We now allow writers to make stories about the early years of Nick and Judy, ie, their lives with their families prior to the events of Zootopia. This is a measure to accomodate writers who would like to explore that side of the Zootopia universe. *No editing others' work without permission, even if your edit is for fixing a grammar or spelling error. If you do so without permission, it will be undone by an admin. *If you have fanart of WildeHopps or of WildeHopps fan characters, by all means upload them. *No "This story is terrible! I hate it!" or something to that effect. We are watching, and it will be dealt with. *Don't use bad words beyond dang or darn. No exceptions. *Don't cause problems in the night, because what is night for you is day for someone else. You might think that no one is watching, but we are, we all live in a different time zones. *Do not discriminate other users for their race, gender, age, sexual orientation, religion, etc. Along with this, please don't discuss religion, politics, etc, as these can cause conflict. We all have our own beliefs and such, and there is no reason for discrimination. *Fan characters must be WildeHopps related. This includes children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, descendants, etc. *Don't use other people's fan characters in your stories without asking first. *Don't don't kill off canon Zootopia characters in a violent manner. They can die of, say old age, if you are doing that in a storyline but nothing violent. Likewise, if the characters recieve an injury or a disease, please don't make it too violent. Same goes for OCs. Do not kill off other people's OCs in your stories. *When creating a character or story, please try to remember to categorize it. *Don't get mad when we erase your comment, blog or article. We get rid of stuff for a reason. *The comment section is on, but due to the potential for abuse, we will moderate this section. Comments that violate the rules will be removed. And if your comment is removed, do not get mad about it. If your comment was deleted, it was probably for a good reason. *When posting an image, please don't name it "Image.jpg" or something very generic like that, because others are probably going to replace it. So if an image already exists on this wiki that has the same name, just simply name it something else, instead of replacing an image with your own. *This is a fanfic wiki, and we do writing here. However, there are times that writers will not be able to finish a story for various reasons, wether that be regular life, school, work, spouses, children, and so on. We writers aren't obligated to finish our stories. Please, don't continually beg us to. We all have lives outside the wiki, and those come first. *Don't ask to be an admin or any kind of moderator, we will choose if you're trustworthy of being given a power or not. *Don't bug people to draw for you. You may ask them, IF they state that they take requests. But if they aren't doing requests, do not bother them. *Have fun! #Strike 1: A warning. #Strike 2: Blocked for 2 days. (Time may vary based on severity of broken rule.) #Strike 3: Blocked for 1 week. (Again, time of block may vary based on severity of broken rule.) #Strike 4: Banned forever. *PrinceBalto (Founder and head admin) *Eva1234dog *LupeWolf22 *TechnoGamer123 (Coding Specialist) *Huskymutt *Regular stories (IE, from the movie itself) *Crossovers *Parodies *Retellings *Songs *Poems *Many, many more! We here at this wiki do not deliberately post other's fanart here. While one was posted here today by an admin, I have already informed them of our policy of no fanart unless it was drawn by the poster or they have explicit permission to post it. We apologize ahead of time to any artist if we ever make a mistake and rest assured that it will be corrected when it is found. Thank you for visiting our wiki. When creating an oc, make sure it's Wildehopps related. Let's say you're in the Fox and the Hound fanon and you want to make your oc a part of this fanon, it needs to be a family member of the Hopps family or the Wilde family. If it's just an OC with nothing about this fanon, it will be erased. If you want some examples of characters from different Disney fanon's imported into the world of Zootopia, go here: Marian Wilde, Robin Wilde, Vixey Wilde ,Angel and a lot more !! Thank you for reading. Category:Protected Pages Category:Browse Category:Home page